¿Esperar es de estúpidos?
by susyh
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy nunca espera por nadie, ¿porqué tendría que hacer alguna excepción con ella? es verdad... por que le ignora y eso hace que le guste más... espero que os guste! pasad y leed. (CORREGIDA)


Hola! Bueno llevo un par de semanas escribiendo el fic porque no me convencía, y borraba cada dos por tres pero creo que al final no me quedó del todo mal, no esperaba que fuera tan largo, pero no pude evitarlo. Es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, Rose y Scorpius me encantan. Advertencia:

-los personajes no son de mi propiedad

- "algo" es el pensamiento de los personajes

Espero que os guste y que me comenten con su opinión, sea buena o mala.

Bss

**¿ESPERAR ES DE ESTÚPIDOS?**

No podía imaginarse como ella había acabado así, hacía ya una semana que no prestaba atención en clase, sus apuntes eran penosos y sus amigas se empezaban a molestar por la ausencia de la chica… pensándolo mejor, si se lo podía imaginar, era por cierto rubio de ojos grises que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, y para colmo el mejor amigo de su primo desde que entraron en Hogwarts.

Esos eran los pensamientos de cierta Gryffindor, cuando deambulaba por los pasillos en dirección a su sala común, había pasado largas horas en los jardines intentando despejarse, y el intento no había servido de mucho.

**Rose** – escuchó que la llamaban a su espalda – **te estuve buscando** – dijo su primo Albus.

**¿Qué ocurre?** – preguntó interesada, antes de salir a los jardines estuvo con él y no le dijo nada.

**Pensaba que te ibas a encontrar con Amanda** – habló mirando por encima del hombro de la chica esperando verla tras ella – **pero no…** – el chico parecía decepcionado.

Rose sabía que a Albus le había interesado su amiga desde el curso pasado, no la molestaba en absoluto, era la mejor chica en la que se había fijado desde la estúpida de Laurence en tercer curso, fue un alivio que durara poco y que en cuarto curso se fijase en su amiga. Pero no se imaginaba que tras un año no la hubiese dicho nada, estaba en quinto curso y aunque pertenecía a Slytherin compartían la mayor parte de las clases.

**Voy para la sala común, debe estar allí** – comentó encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que los ojos de su querido primo volvieran a brillar –**si me quieres acompañar…** – pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

**Me encuentro con vosotras al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, tengo que ir a decirle algo a Scorpius** – ese nombre le retumbó en la cabeza a la chica, por qué siempre él tenía que aparecer de un modo u otro en su vida.

Cuando su primo se fue por el pasillo volvió a ponerse en camino a su sala común a buscar a sus amigas e ir al Gran Salón a cenar, desde hacía rato le sonaban las tripas por lo poco que había comido en el desayuno y en la comida, pero es que antes ¡no podía pensar en comer!

Nada más dar dos pasos le volvió a la mente ese recuerdo que intentaba evadir de cualquier forma posible, pero seguía sin conseguirlo, se había clavado en su subconsciente y no era capaz de deshacerse de él ni en sueños. Era un tormento, o eso intentaba auto convencerse ella, aunque no estaba muy segura.

Todo comenzó hace una semana

**Flas Back**

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras andaba por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo, esa mañana le había pasado algo increíble, había tenido celos, aunque intentaba negárselo, no podía hacerlo.

"_No Rose, no son celos, es preocupación, es como tu amigo y no te gustaría que se contagiara de la estupidez de la chica que estaba colgada de su cuello"_

Hacía ya dos horas que había visto a Scorpius en el pasillo y de su cuello colgaba una chica de Slytherin, era Samantha Parker, la mejor amiga de Laurence, y hay que decir también que tan descerebrada como ella. No se había olvidado de Laurence colgada del brazo de su primo, no le dejaba un minuto en paz, y Samantha que pareciera que quisiera matarla solo con la mirada por el simple hecho de juntarse con Albus y Scorpius.

El caso era que hace dos horas la chica se dirigía a su clase de Transformaciones que compartía con Slytherin cuando unos pasos más adelante había oído risitas y murmullos que no entendía nada, cuando su vista alcanzó a ver dos figuras, él estaba apoyado en la pared y ella colgaba de su cuello, "_seguro se estaban besando_" pensó al ver esa escena, y para no interrumpir (aunque eso era lo que hubiera deseado), giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado como si observara algo por la ventana , aceleró el paso y pasó a su lado como si no hubiera visto nada. Por ello la pelirroja no se dio cuenta en que cierto rubio si se fijó en ella…

La chica movió la cabeza intentando olvidar esa escena en su cabeza y de repente se paró, se acaba de acordar que había quedado con sus amigas y estaba en el lado contrario de donde había quedado con ellas, estaba en el tercer piso donde no había nadie y había quedado con ellas en los jardines.

"Genial, ahora ni andar con determinación puedo" y justo después de que esos pensamientos se pasaran por la cabeza de la Gryffindor, alguien la agarró del brazo y la metió en un aula vacía como lo estaba todo el tercer piso.

**Pero que…** – alcanzó a decir antes de ver a un chico parado enfrente de ella – **¿Qué quieres?** – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**Hablar…** – contestó indiferente mientras se acercaba a la chica – **hacía un rato que no te decía nada y no quiero perder la costumbre** – dijo esbozando su sonrisa de lado, su mirada se encontraba con los ojos azules de la chica, la cual todavía no reaccionaba.

**Ya… es lo que tiene estar ocupado con otras…** – pensó en que decir sin aparentar estar celosa, aunque ella juraría que no lo estaba – **cosas, ¿no?** – odiaba parecer débil frente a esa mirada plateada, que era capaz de inmovilizarla con solo posar sus ojos sobre ella.

**Te refieres a…** – el chico hizo un gesto de pensar posando su mano en su barbilla – **¿Samantha?** – a medida que hablaba andaba hacia ella – **sabes que no es mi culpa gustarle a las chicas** – ya estaba muy cerca y Rose decidió empezar a retroceder – **pero sabes que solo me interesas tú** – ya está, la tenía acorralada contra la pared, solo hizo falta levantar los brazos y posarlos sobre la pared a la altura de su cabeza para evitar que se escapara.

**Vaya…** – dijo intentando parecer sorprendida – **hacía mucho que no lo decías…** – su tono era bastante irónico pero eso no molestó nada al chico.

**Ya te he dicho que no me gusta perder las costumbres** – y otra vez esa sonrisa, que ella no sabía bien si lo que sentía en el estomago eran ganas de vomitar por lo estúpido que era u otra cosa en la que prefería no pensar – **solo se me tiró al cuello…** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros no dándole importancia, no le gustaba dar explicaciones, pero tampoco se le podía llamar así a lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?

**He quedado con mis amigas…** – dijo tras un silencio **– y quiero irme** – no era una pregunta, ni tampoco le pedía permiso, era una orden.

**Está bien** – dijo acercándose aún más si podía – **solo una cosa** – le susurró al oído, tras eso poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en la frente, tras ver la reacción de la chica, era la misma de siempre, es decir, sus mejillas tan encendidas como la nariz de Rudolf – **ya sabes, la costumbre** – dijo con arrogancia y tras un bufido por parte de ella salieron de allí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Es verdad que desde que habían empezado el curso el chico estaba más amistoso, e incluso podría decir más cariñoso que de costumbre, pero la chica no reaccionaba, hasta hace tres semanas cuando empezó con sus "costumbres", como él las llamaba. Esas que tanto le gustaban pero que nunca reconocería, por ejemplo, cuando para despedirse o saludarla le daba un beso en la frente o dos en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios; cuando la pasaba la mano por el hombro cuando veía que algún chico se la quedaba mirando; cuando le decía que solo le importaba ella y rechazaba a varias chicas delante suya y luego le guiñaba un ojo; en esto último tenía que admitir que aunque el rubio no era borde con ellas le encantaba ver como las rechazaba, se sentía especial. Pero ella no podía evitar pensar que solo era un juego…

Cuando consiguió darse cuenta ya había llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda y nada más entrar se chocó con cierta rubia.

**¿Qué te pasa?** – preguntó Rose al darse cuenta de que acababa de chocar con su amiga.

**Nada… solo iba a buscarte porque hace UNA HORA que tenías que estar aquí** – la aludida abrió los ojos como platos, se le había olvidado totalmente que había quedado con ella antes para ir juntas al Gran Salón, se la notaba bastante enfada, pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo disculparse.

**Perdón** – dijo agachando un poco la cabeza, la chica suspiró, ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a los retrasos y ausencias de su amiga – **pero tenemos que esperar un rato mas…** - dijo Rose al ver que su amiga empezaba a estar más relajada.

**¿Qué?** – preguntó sorprendida, no comprendía su comportamiento estos últimos días y solo esperaba que no soltara: tengo que hacer unos deberes antes de salir.

**Es que me dijo Albus que le esperáramos antes de irnos a comer afuera al lado de la Dama Gorda** – explicó viendo la reacción de su amiga.

**Está bien** – miró el libro que su amiga llevaba en la mano, seguro había estado en los jardines leyendo como hacía habitualmente – **sube y deja el libro para poder irnos** – esta asintió.

A los dos minutos ya estaban saliendo las amigas por el retrato y viendo a un pelinegro de pie esperándolas. Los chicos se saludaron y se dirigieron al Gran Salón a comer, todo iba muy bien hasta que sacaron el tema de cierto rubio de ojos grises que no estaba, ni con ellos, ni en su mesa.

**No te preocupes Al** – comentó Amanda – **porque Rose me hizo esperar más** – dijo la rubia fulminando a la pelirroja.

Al bus esbozó una sonrisa, es verdad que su prima llevaba varias semanas distraída – **es que no encontraba a Scorpius…** – comenzó a decir viendo a su prima – **pero luego me dijeron que estaba en el tercer piso así que decidí no ir **– tras ese comentario la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

**Me voy…** - y tras esas dos simples palabras Rose desapareció por la puerta del Gran Salón como alma que corre el diablo.

La razón por la que Albus no iba a buscar a Malfoy al tercer piso es porque ahí es donde solía ir con las chicas, ese año no había vuelto a ir con ninguna, pues por la cabeza de la chica se pasaban las palabras que una vez él le dijo "te estoy esperando", _"una mierda esperándome a mí, pues se va a enterar… el otro día con Samantha no supe que decirle pero hoy no me callo"_ y sin darse cuenta a medida que subía las escaleras las lágrimas recorrían su cara hasta caer al suelo, ese chico la estaba volviendo loca y al final la iban a tener que internar en San Mungo, está bien que no lo reconocía pero nunca lo negó, solo esperaba una palabras por parte de él que la animaran a decir lo que sentía, pero él solo daba la sensación de querer jugar con ella, y ella no era juguete de nadie, eso era lo que precisamente le iba a decir en cuanto le viera con la arpía con la que estaba.

Por fin llegó al tercer piso, unos pasos más y estaría frente al aula en el que tendría que estar Scorpius, se secó las lágrimas y se encaminó hacia allí, pero al entrar no vio a nadie, hasta que sintió como alguien a su espaldas cerraba la puerta y murmuraba algo, sería un hechizo silenciador, o para cerrar la puerta, se giró y ahí le vio con su sonrisa de lado acercándose a ella.

"_Me he perdido un capítulo…"_ pensaba la chica mientras su cara denotaba confusión y ante ese gesto el chico lo único que alcanzó a decir fue – **Te estaba esperando Rose** – tras esas palabras ya estaban frente a frente – **sabía que vendrías… ** – dijo altanero sonriéndola.

**Pero… tu… Albus dijo…** – seguía confusa y se sentía estúpida, la había engañado su propio primo y estaba encerrada con Scorpius en un aula en un piso en el que no suele haber mucha gente (mucho menos a la hora de la comida). Pero lo que más la molestaba es que no era capaz de decir una frase completa y eso hacía que la sonrisa del rubio se ampliara.

**Ya sé lo que te dijo Albus, aunque reconozco que pensé que ibas a tardar menos** – dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca, regalo muggle por parte de su amigo en su último cumpleaños – **has tardado más de lo que esperaba, ya pensé que no te importara que estuviera con otra…**

Antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir con su discurso le interrumpió – **¿Qué?** – estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba esa actitud por parte del chico, y menos que le dijera que la estaba esperando, Scorpius Malfoy nunca espera por nadie– **bueno… ¿y por qué me esperabas? ¿Para qué has hecho mentir a mi primo?** – preguntó curiosa.

**Es muy simple Rosie** – la encanta que la llamara así, pero pocas veces lo hacía – **ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…** – posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica – **pero parece que no quisieras enterarte…** – se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse Rose giró la cara, le costó un triunfo hacer eso, pues su cuerpo no quería reaccionar a las órdenes de su cabeza – **¿por qué no me dejas besarte?** – preguntó molesto por el gesto de la pelirroja.

**Porque yo no soy juguete de nadie…** - dijo con el ceño fruncido y acordándose del discurso que se había preparado antes de entrar ahí, sin separarse de él y aún con la manos del rubio en su cintura.

**¿Quién dijo que fueras un juguete?** – preguntó el chico algo enfadado – **que todavía no te diste cuenta…** – su voz denotaba cierto cansancio.

**Sí, me di cuenta que cuando estas delante de mí eres el bueno de Scorpius Malfoy que no hace nada, pero cuando no estoy te dejas que las chicas se cuelguen de tu cuello y estás con ellas…** – contestó soltándose del agarre del chico para ir apoyarse a la pared, como siguiera así sus piernas le iban a fallar e iba a caer al suelo, además al girarse y darle la espalda al chico aprovechó para secar las lágrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos.

**Ya te dije que se colgó de mi cuello, yo no hice nada** – intentó excusarse, pero ante la mirada de enfado de la chica le siguió explicando – **y no la dejé que hiciera nada…** – ya estaba cansado, si quería que se fuera lo haría.

**Pues no lo parecía** – fue su voz de niña pequeña la que sacó al chico de sus pensamientos, y el puchero en sus labios lo que le animó a no darse por vencido.

**Es lo que pasa cuando una no se queda a ver todo lo que pasa y se va mirando para otro lado como si nada** – hablaba mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por sus últimas palabras – **te lo vuelvo a repetir, la única que me interesa eres tú… ** – estaba a dos centímetros de su cara, observándola – **a la única que quiero es a ti…**

Eso era lo que la chica estaba esperando _"por fin"_ fue lo único que le pasó por la cabeza.

Ante la sonrisa que le mostraba Rose y ese brillo en sus ojos azules, el rubio volvió acercarse lentamente hasta acortar el espacio entre los dos y posar sus labios sobre los de ella, era un beso dulce y suave.

**Yo también te quiero** – dijo la chica al separarse del beso que provocó la mayor sonrisa que nunca había visto en él.

Era algo que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho y ya no iban a desperdiciar el tiempo…

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?** – preguntó él ante la mirada de la chica.

Rose sorprendida abrió los ojos como platos y tras dos segundo se volvió a lanzar sobre los labios del rubio – **me lo tomaré como un sí** – dijo al separarse del beso, pero dando comienzo a otro y otro y otro…

¿Quién dijo que la espera era de estúpidos?

**FIN**

Publiqué esta historia hace 3 años (el 05-7-09) pero decidí pasar de nuevo por aquí y corregir los errores, no quise cambiar nada porque así fue como la escribí en su momento y así se quedará :)

Muchas gracias a las que firmaron y añadieron a favoritas, me hace mucha ilusión que guste esta historia.


End file.
